Trick or Treat
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: Jeff wants to go trick or treating with his friends, but Matt will have no part in it. Can Jeff's costume change his mind? Slash, Hardycest, OC, slutty costumes


_Title: Trick or Treat_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I own no one in this story but Alexis Michaels. She is mine. Mine, I tell you! MINE!_

_Summary: Jeff wants to go trick or treating with his friends, but Matt will have no part in it. Can Jeff's costume change his mind? Slash, Hardycest, OC, slutty costumes_

_.*._

_This Halloween Hardycest is dedicated to__** Meta-girl**__ (on deviantart because I can't remember her fanfiction name and I can't find the comment where she told me). Because whenever someone tells me that they love my stories, I just want to write them a oneshot:)_

_.*._

"Matty, you can't just not go!"

Matt groaned. Jeff was kneeling next to his bed with his chin resting on his crossed arms, his infamous puppy dog look on his face. "You promised me you'd go trick or treating with us!" he whined.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Jeff, you are 31 years old," he said as he shut his book. "You do not need to go trick or treating and you do not need to wear a costume because Halloween is for kids and you are an adult."

"Meanie!" Jeff stomped out of the room like a child, slamming the door to their hotel room shut a few seconds later.

Matt sighed. He reached for the phone and dialed the operator. "Room 320, please." He waited for a few seconds.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Adds, you doing anything important right now?" Matt asked. He grinned when he heard his best friend shove something off the desk and a muffled yell. "What was that?"

"Nothing important," Adam replied. There was another muffled yell. "Okay, it was Jay, but again, nothing important. What do you need?"

"I think I just pissed Jeff off—"

"Again?"

Matt frowned. "Interrupt me again and I'm hanging up," he threatened.

"Okay, fine, sorry, carry on."

"I think I just pissed Jeff off to the point that he's probably not coming back tonight," Matt explained.

"What'd you tell him this time?" Adam asked. Matt could hear him kick something out of the way so he could prop his feet up.

"What was that?"

"It was just Jay. He's fine. Now what'd you tell him this time?"

Matt sighed. "I told him he's too old for Halloween," he explained. "I told him he doesn't need to go trick or treating or wear a costume because Halloween is for kids and he's an adult."

Adam gasped on the other end of the line. "For shame, Matthew Moore Hardy!" he scolded. "Halloween is a glorious holiday that gives out free candy to us lowly mortals who are too lazy to go out and buy our own candy! It is a fantastic holiday! How dare you mock the name of Halloween! May the spirits of the dead have mercy on your soul!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Adds, get up here now and tell Jay to stop talking to you and corrupting your mind." He hung up.

It didn't take long before someone knocked on the door. Matt rolled off the bed and opened it up to the sight of Adam panting as he leaned against the wall. "You didn't have to run all the way up here," the raven said as he let the other in.

"Yeah…" Adam panted. "But…Jay was…going to…kill me…for pushing him…off the desk."

"Then don't push your boyfriend off the desk when you're talking to me and something like this won't happen," Matt said, crossing his arms. "Now, are you gonna help me or not?"

"What do you…need help with?" Adam panted.

"I need a Halloween costume."

**~.**.~**

Jeff pounded on a door to the room he wanted to get into. He'd been too angry to bother going down to the receptionist and asking for a key. "Let me in let me in let me in!" he yelled.

The door finally opened, Mark on the other side. "What do you want, little Hardy?" he mumbled, half-asleep. Jeff just glared at him. "Alexis, come handle this."

Alexis walked out of the bathroom, her hair streaked with black and purple. "Hey, Jeff," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

"I need help," Jeff whined as she closed the door.

"Mkay, just go wait in the other room," Alexis said, gently pushing him toward the other half of their hotel room separated with a brown door. She turned back to Mark when the other blonde disappeared. "Go back to sleep," she said with a smile. "I'll take care of Jeff and then I'll be right back." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she headed in to deal with whatever was wrong with the youngest Hardy. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"Matty said that I didn't need to go trick or treating this weekend because Halloween is for children and I'm an adult," Jeff whined.

Alexis just smiled. "Sweetie, you know what we're going to do to make him take it back?" she asked. Jeff just looked at her. "We're going to go out and get you a slutty costume. Then Matt will **have** to go trick or treating with you." She shrugged. "Besides, I have to get a costume myself. We're all going out this weekend."

Jeff grinned and started pulling Alexis toward the door to the hallway. "Mark, I'm taking Alexis to go costume shopping!" he called over his shoulder as they headed out of the room.

"You do realize that you've sentenced me to punishment, right?" Alexis muttered as she was pulled to the elevator. "I promised Mark I'd be back as soon as I take care of you."

"Well, you're still taking care of me, he just doesn't know it," Jeff argued. "Now, come on!"

**~.**.~**

"How about this one?"

"How about I punch you instead?"

Adam shrugged and tossed the costume he'd been holding back behind him. "Well, there's gotta be something that's acceptable to you," he mused. He suddenly snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he exclaimed. "What's one of Jeff's fantasies?"

Matt smacked the back of his head. "What the fuck do you want that for?" he growled.

"Listen, I've got an idea," Adam said, rubbing the back of his head. "If you know what Jeff's fantasies or even kinks are, we can find a costume he'll definitely like, and then you'll get laid."

Matt raised his hand to smack him again, but the thought wound itself around his mind. "Biting," he finally said. "That's one of his kinks."

"Any fantasies?" Adam asked. He kinda already figured that Jeff would be into biting and he had the perfect costume in mind. Matt mumbled something, but the blonde didn't catch it. "What was that?"

"Vampires, okay?" Matt repeated.

Adam grinned, pulling a costume off the rack. "This'll work perfectly in two ways," he explained, handing it over. "One, it'll fulfill a fantasy. Two, it'll assure the fact that you'll get laid."

"Is that your goal for Halloween? Try and get me laid?"

"Yes because then the spirits of the undead will not get mad at me and I will not get cursed."

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"You're an idiot."

**~.*Halloween*.~**

"Matty, I'm gonna go over to Lex and Mark's room," Jeff said, gathering up his costume materials in his arms and walking out of the room.

Matt waited until the door closed before reaching into the bottom of his bag and pulling out his costume. He'd told Jeff he was sorry and he'd go trick or treating with him to watch over him, but he left out the part about his costume. A knock on the door made him stop, letting Adam in. "What the fuck are you wearing?" Matt asked as he looked his best friend up and down, closing the door as he walked in.

"Costume, duh." Adam was dressed in a tan Jedi costume, the clothes fitting tightly to his body with his hair tied back at the nape of his neck with a few strands falling around his face.

"You're dressed like a Jedi," Matt said in an amused voice.

"Yeah, but I've got a lightsaber!" Adam pulled the toy out of his belt, holding it out. "It lights up and makes sounds!"

"And you are 5 years old," Matt teased, laughing. He tossed him the TV remote. "Watch something while I get dressed."

Adam grinned, hopping on the bed as he turned the TV on. It was several minutes before the other came back, dressed and ready to go. "See? I'm good at picking costumes to get people laid. Fuck you, Cena!"

"I'm gonna ignore that and ask later," Matt muttered, fixing the collar of his shirt.

Black leather pants clung to his lower body and legs under some black boots. A long sleeved white button-up shirt hung nicely on his upper body with a high collar, a black vest buttoned on over. A black velvet cape was draped over his shoulders, kept around his neck with a thin chain and a blood red broach at his collar. Black liner was applied around his eyes to make them stand out make them seem darker. His hair was slicked back and tied back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck, curled at the back. If he opened his mouth, you could see the realistic fangs he'd bought, the two sharp teeth sticking to his canines with an easy-to-remove glue.

"Fuck, I'd sleep with you," Adam said, blatantly staring.

"That's…comforting," Matt mumbled, tugging on the bottom of his sleeves. "We ready to go?" The Rated R Superstar nodded and stood up, following the Mattitude Master out of the hotel room and down to the lobby.

**~.**.~**

"Jeff, come on! You've been in the bathroom for a half hour now!"

Alexis pounded on the bathroom door. She spun around when she heard chuckling. "What are you laughing at?" she asked, glaring at Mark.

The Undertaker chuckled again. He was dressed as the grim reaper in a black cloak with a hood and a realistic scythe. Alexis crossed her arms, still glaring at him. "Stop laughing at me!" she whined, stomping her foot in a childlike manner. Mark stopped a couple seconds later, a grin on his face as he looked at her own costume. It was a combination of a shiny red pleated miniskirt and a front zipper vest of the same material and color. Red devil horns on a red headband were on her head and red lace-up heel boots with a 5.5-inch heel were on her feet, a small red pitchfork sitting on the bed.

"I'd stop if I were you," Jeff said through the bathroom door. "She has the power to abstain from sex by telling Shawn that you abused her."

"But she won't," Mark said. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Alright. How do I look?" Jeff walked out of the bathroom and spun around in a slow circle to show off his outfit.

It was a Victorian Vampire costume that Alexis had actually picked out. It had a black and red corset style knit top with a lace-up back that clung to his torso. A black shirred knit skirt with lace ruffles across the hem was barely covering his lower body, garters connecting to the black fishnet stockings covering his legs. A small black and red cape with a collar was around his neck and a small hat rested on his head, his hair dyed black and curled back. Black boots with a red cuff to match the outfit ended just below his knee with a 4.5-inch heel. Black liner was applied around his eyes to make the green color pop and red lipstick covered his mouth, fake teeth like those Matt was wearing over his canines (though they were shorter than Matt's).

"You look amazing!" Alexis said with a smile, hugging her best friend. "Come on, everyone's waiting downstairs."

The three headed down the elevator to the lobby where everyone was waiting. Chris (as a rockstar), Jay (as a Sith to match Adam's costume), Randy (in a Top Gun outfit), Evan (as a cat), John (as a football player), Mike (as a superhero), JoMo (as a pirate), Cody (as a puppy), Ted (as a cowboy), Hunter (as a gangster), and Shawn (as himself).

"Why are you dressed as yourself?" Alexis asked when she saw her brother. "The point of Halloween is to dress up like someone else?"

"I'm awesome," Shawn replied with a grin. "Why should I be anyone else?"

"Don't argue with him, Lex," Hunter said. "I've already tried."

"Can we go already?" Cody whined. "I want my candy!"

"When the cumslut starts whining, it's time to leave," Ted teased with a grin.

"Hey!" Cody whined again. "I am not a cumslut!"

"Baby, yes you are," Ted said, bringing him closer.

"Can we stop debating whether or not Cody is a cumslut and go trick or treating," Evan said. "We all know it's true anyway."

"Hey!"

Jeff giggled as he watched the arguing. He looked around when he didn't see Matt. He squeaked softly when a hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning around. "Matty!" he exclaimed happily, hugging his brother tightly. He looked him up and down. "You're wearing a costume!"

Matt grinned darkly. He brought Jeff into his arms and titled his head to the side, exposing his neck. "You're such a pretty vampire, Jeffrey," he whispered huskily.

"Matty…" Jeff's breath hitched when two sharp teeth scraped against his neck.

Matt grinned again and pulled away. "Come on, Jeff, let's go trick or treating," he said, taking his brother's hand.

**~.**.~**

"Trick or treat!"

"Well, aren't you all the sweetest things I've ever seen?" the old lady who opened the door crooned as she handed out candy. She looked at Alexis. "Oh, dear, aren't you cold in that outfit?"

Alexis shook her head with a smile. "I'm fine," she said.

"If she gets cold, she can have my jacket," Mark interjected, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Bleh!" Jay gagged. "Mark's getting touchy-feely." He squeaked and hid behind everyone else when Mark glared at him. "I'm sorry!"

Jeff giggled as he watched. He swung the hand that held Matt's back and forth as they walked. "Thank you for coming with me and dressing up," he said with a smile.

Matt grinned, bringing his head down and pressing a kiss to the side of Jeff's neck. "I think we've got enough candy, Jeffrey," he whispered. "How about we go back to our hotel room?"

Jeff leaned into his brother's touch with a pleased sigh. "Let's go," he breathed. Matt grinned, showing his fangs.

They practically ran back to the hotel, barely losing pace as they raced up the stairs. The minute they were in the hotel room, Matt had Jeff pressed back against the door, their mouths fused together in a passionate kiss. "Mhm.. Matty.." Jeff whined softly.

Matt grunted and lifted Jeff up slightly, keeping him pinned against the door as the blonde's legs wrapped around his waist. He growled lowly and sucked harshly on Jeff's neck. "Matty.." Jeff whined sweetly, wrapping his arms around Matt's neck.

"What do you want, Jeff?" Matt whispered against his skin.

"Bite me."

Jeff cried out when Matt's fangs dung into his skin, drawing blood. Matt licked and sucked at the wound, groaning when the liquid life of his baby brother invaded his senses. Jeff's fingers gripped his cape tightly, ripping it off completely when Matt started biting the other side of his neck. "Mmm.. taste so good.." Matt whispered, licking up the smears of blood he'd left behind.

"Shirt," Jeff panted, pulling at Matt's costume.

The raven smirked. "Rip it, baby," he whispered.

Jeff grinned. He tugged hard, Matt's shirt and vest ripping apart in two pieces. "Stupid Halloween cheap costumes," he breathed, letting his brother pull his corset/shirt off.

"I don't know, Jeffro," Matt grunted, kicking his shoes off as he grabbed two handfuls of Jeff's ass. "You're looking pretty sexy in your costume."

"Mhm.." Jeff tugged at Matt's pants as he was carried over to the bed. "Clothes.."

Matt chuckled. "Stay where you are, Jeff," he ordered, laying his brother down on the bed before standing right back up. He grinned darkly when Jeff got back up and tried to kiss him again. "Ah ah ah, you're not following my orders, Jeffrey."

"Don't care," Jeff panted. "Want you."

"But you're not following your master's orders, my little vampire," Matt said. He pushed Jeff back on the bed, distracting him with a rough kiss. Jeff whined when Matt pulled away again, not able to move his arms thanks to the handcuffs winded around the bedpost.

"Matty…" Jeff whined, pulling on his restraints. "Come on, I'll be good. I promise."

"I wish I could believe you," Matt said, brushing a kiss against Jeff's abused neck. "But I can't." He backed up a bit, slowly pulling his pants off to let his cock free, already hard and dripping with want. He gently scraped his fangs down Jeff's stomach as he pulled the rest of his clothes off, leaving only his stockings and boots on. The raven groaned as he stroked his cock, staring down at his prisoner. "What do you want, my little slave?"

"Wanna taste you," Jeff said, struggling against his bonds as he tried to touch his older brother. "Please."

Matt leaned down and drug his fangs against Jeff's neck. Jeff whined sweetly when the artificial teeth were taken away and Matt straddled his body, tapping the head of his cock against the blonde's mouth. "Open up, my little slave," he ordered.

Jeff obeyed immediately. He wrapped his mouth around Matt's cock, sucking hard and moaning softly at the taste. Matt moaned when Jeff drug his small fangs down his shaft, bobbing his head back and forth as he worked. "Fuck.. that's enough." Matt pulled out of Jeff's mouth with a small pop.

"Matty," Jeff whined, wiggling on the bed. "I wanted your cum in my mouth."

"You'll get it in your mouth later," Matt said, moving between Jeff's legs. "You're getting it somewhere else tonight." He grabbed the blonde's legs and bended them up against his chest, revealing what the raven wanted to see.

Jeff moaned and wiggled when Matt's tongue ran across his pucker. "Matty.." he moaned. He tried to buck his hips back when the slick muscle breached his entrance. He whined and tried to wiggle back against the intrusion, but the raven pulled away before he could do anything else. "That's not fair!"

"Not fair?" Matt got to his knees, teasing Jeff's entrance with the head of his cock, smearing precum around it. "Is this not fair?"

"Yes!" Jeff squirmed, trying to get Matt's cock inside him, but the handcuffs were keeping him from doing that.

"Do you really want it, my little slave?" Matt teased, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the side of Jeff's neck.

"Yes, please!" Jeff begged. "Please, Matty! I want you to fuck me hard and fast!"

"Since you begged so nicely.." Matt slowly pushed into his brother, groaning at the tight fit. "Fuck, Jeffro.."

"Ngh.. Matty.." Jeff moaned. "Move, please.."

Matt began to slowly thrust in and out of the blonde, moving harder and faster with each passing second. "Fuck!" Matt moaned as he snapped his hips forward.

"Feels so good.. so big.. hurts.. so good.." Jeff moaned, moving his hips back to meet the raven's thrusts. He moaned loudly when Matt started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. "Matty.. so close.."

"Cum, baby," Matt groaned, leaning down over the blonde. "Cum all over my dick." He swallowed Jeff's scream of release when he pressed a rough kiss to his mouth, his fangs cutting into the blonde's lip to make him bleed. The pressure around his cock was too much and the raven reached his end as well, filling the blonde with his seed as the smaller released over their stomachs.

Jeff moaned softly when Matt pulled out, tugging his boots and stockings off and tossing them to the floor. Matt undid the handcuffs and threw them to the floor, Jeff's arms falling to the bed. He could taste blood in his mouth, but he didn't care. "You gonna go trick or treating with us again, Matty?" he asked as the raven pulled the blankets over them.

Matt just smiled and kissed Jeff's neck, dragging his fangs over his skin for effect. "Until we die, my little slave," he promised as he closed his eyes.

**~.**.~**

"I got them together," Adam said with a grin as he pulled away from the door. "I told him that outfit would get him laid."

"You do realize that even if you hadn't gotten him that costume, he more than likely would have still gotten laid, right?" Jay asked.

"You do realize that I have no idea what you just said, right?"

Jay muttered something under his breath. "Alexis, he's your problem now," he muttered. "I'm going back to my room."

"What makes you think I can handle him?" Alexis whined as the older blonde walked away.

"Alexis, Jay made me feel so unloved," Adam whined in a teasing voice, hanging onto the younger blonde. "I need you to take me back to your room and make love to me."

"Mark! Help!" Alexis squeaked when Adam started pulling her down the hallway.

"Copeland!" Mark bellowed. "Release her. Now."

Adam immediately let the blonde go, watching her run over to Mark. "You know I was just kidding, right, Lex?" he asked.

Alexis nodded. "But that look on your face is priceless," she giggled.

"Oh, you suck."

"You wish."

**~.**.~**

Jeff raised his head when he heard noises. "What was that?" he mumbled.

Matt yawned and lifted his head slightly, listening. "An idiot arguing with Jay, Lex, and 'Taker," he mumbled. He wrapped an arm around Jeff and pulled him closer. "Go back to sleep, baby."

Jeff yawned and curled back into Matt's chest, a content smile on his face.

_.*._

_Wrote this while watching Insidious, multiple episodes of Star Trek: Voyager, and Isolation. In different periods of time, mind you. Oh, and Chicago, I think. Love that movie._

_Hope you like it:)_


End file.
